Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an over centering device and in one embodiment, an over centering device for use in a vehicle latch. Still further, various embodiments of the present invention relate to an over centering device that is configured to not interfere with operable components the over centering device is secured to.
A common mechanism often used in door latch design, and many other common mechanisms, is an over centering device. It can be found on rotating or translating members of the mechanism assembly. The purpose of this type of mechanism is to maintain the position of the associated component in one determined position or in an alternative position. In the application of a latch assembly, the over-centering device might hold a lock lever, in the locked, or unlocked position thus maintaining the predetermined position.
An over centering device can come in many forms, but they are most commonly found in the form of spring devices that can come in many forms. Torsion springs are a very common form of over-centering device due to their relatively low cost and ease of assembly. One issue with using a torsional spring is packaging, since the rotation of the spring body can cause issues with the surrounding components of the mechanism.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an over centering device the does not adversely affect surrounding components of the device the spring is secured to.